The Phoenix's Roost
by Rainbow-Winged Phoenix
Summary: Birthday fic for my cyber sis. Sakura visits Kai and their son for her birthday on October 13th, getting more than she bargained for. Set in the same universe as the fic she wrote for me; Into the dog house. Leave a review if you like it. Not adding any notes to this one. Rated M for safety.


The Phoenix's Roost

_For my awesome cyber sister, Julia Fernandez Hiwatari_

Kai sat in the comfort of Tala and co's house early in the morning of a cold October day doing nothing in particular, his son nestled into a nearby blue beanbag sleeping without a care in the world. On the sofa opposite him sat Tala and his sweetheart, Magpie. They were all cosied up under a blanket watching whatever came onto the television. Kai didn't really care about staring at moving pictures, more interested in watching his son sleep.

It was around midday when Kai was distracted from staring protectively at his infant heir by Spencer almost tumbling into the building, hanging off the handle of the front door. Tala, feeling the sudden chill, hugged Magpie tighter to him.

"Jesus Christ dude shut that damn door! You'll turn us all into ice cubes man!"

Kai rolled his eyes. Trust Tala to over exaggerate. But he couldn't deny the air rushing inside was bitterly cold and it made the sleeping tot grumble. Magpie's dark brown eyes locked onto Kai as he lifted his child from the beanbag and into a warm embrace. The Dranzer wielder never showed his caring side often but when he did she always felt privileged that he trusted her enough to lower those burning walls.

Gou whimpered and waved his tiny fists in protest to being moved but it did little to get him put down. He calmed eventually, lulled back to sleep by the rhythmic sound of Kai's heartbeat and soft forehead kisses. Being lightly bounced seemed to help too as did the closing of the door. With his only heir safely back in dream land, Kai swept his eyes across the room. Spencer had all but vanished.

"So Kai. Got any plans for tonight?"

Questioned billionaire looked toward the speaker, finding Magpie's eyes trained on him. He blinked a few times, not sure why he would have plans for the night until it hit him. Gou's mother was coming to visit for her birthday. Since she wasn't a certified Russian citizen, she couldn't live with Kai until the paperwork had been processed. There were other hurdles, but those would be crossed eventually.

How long had it been since he saw her? Kai wasn't sure but his heart yearned to feel her soft skin against his. He was sure Gou felt the same even if the boy was too young to understand the blockade keeping his mother away. But he was old enough to know who she was and unfortunately miss her. Dragging himself out of his mental wanderings, Kai merely shrugged in response to Magpie's query, blind to the look of mischief in Tala's lilac orbs.

A little later in the afternoon Kai pulled up outside the Moscow airport in a sleek red Maserati 300s. Stepping out into the cold he pulled a thick trench coat around his athletic frame and hurried into the building. As expected it was packed to the rafters with people. Groaning in annoyance, Kai found a seat and sat down, prepared to endure goodness knows how many delays. Gou's mother hadn't said anything about her flight being postponed but anything could've happened after the plane took off.

Kai lost track of how long he'd been waiting fairly quickly courtesy of Tala constantly texting him, Brian and Spencer too. Ian wisely kept quiet. Just as another message came through, Kai caught sight of familiar dark brown hair and piercing Cyan blue eyes. He didn't care if the bloodhounds, aka the media, were close by as he pushed through the bolstered crowd. Time seemed to stop once Kai reached who he thought was his lover.

And he wasn't mistaken. Naturally long, curly eyelashes framed unsettling blue eyes perfectly. Supple cheeks were marred pink by the cold. Kai could wait not a moment longer, pulling the dark haired beauty into his arms and kissed her with an almost forgotten passion, her arms wrapping around his neck as she enjoyed the moment.

Hours, maybe even years seemed to fly by when in reality it had only been a few minutes. The kiss only ended due to the need for oxygen. Kai tried to dive in for another but was stopped by a slender finger upon his lips.

"Hello to you too handsome. I take it you missed me?"

"More than you can imagine, Sakura." He whispered, drinking in the scent of her. She smelled just like red roses kissed by the warm sun.

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle a little at Kai's love-sick puppy mood, giving him an affectionate hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too Specs."

Kai's brow furrowed in mild agitation. Sakura had caught him wearing glasses one day and she'd playfully labelled him Specs ever since. Everyone except him found it cute. Pushing his annoyance to one side, Kai wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, grabbed her bags and led her to where his car sat waiting. While he would've loved nothing more than to whisk his future wife home to his mansion and make up for lost time, a certain infant would no doubt want to see her first.

Regret was the first thing Kai felt the instant he and Sakura entered Tala's house. Magpie stole Sakura for a hug within seconds of her being in the building. Kai always forgot that the brunettes were sisters due to them not living together. Magpie to his memory lived in some country called Cornwall while Sakura was in the United States. They had one other sister, a half sibling but her name and location were always lost to him until he saw her.

"Sakura, it's so good to see you again. How have you been? It feels like years since we last met face to face."

Tala also wisely kept his distance from the sisterly huddle, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire so to speak. To this day he could still remember introducing Magpie to Kai shortly after Gou's birth, smiling fondly at the memory.

**Snow fell in thick droves outside the windows of Hiwatari mansion in Moscow. Tala stood with his arm around Magpie's shoulders as they waited for the remainder of the team to show themselves. Their wait came to an end when Kai, Brian, Spencer and Ian walked into the large sitting room, Sakura not far behind with a blue bundle tucked close to her chest. **

**Tala knew Kai would not trust a stranger with his son, even if said stranger was his son's aunty. Brian observed the brown eyed beauty with hungry eyes causing Tala to tighten his grip. Spencer studied her quietly while Ian was no doubt thinking of all the pranks he would love to pull, not knowing that doing so would put his very life in danger. **

"**Well…" Tala started, swallowing the sudden nervous lump in his throat. "Magpie, these are my brothers. Kai, Spencer, Brian and Ian." **

**Tala pointed to each young man in turn, getting varying noises in response, Kai's being his signature "Hn." **

"**So let me get this straight." Brian began, taking a small step forward. "You're a tree." He pointed at Sakura earning him a very audible growl from Kai. "And you're food?"**

**It was Tala's turn to get defensive, just about ready to slam Brian into the ground until a rarely heard voice saved him.**

"**Who the fuck eats magpies? Aside from Tala, obviously."**

**Said redhead went the shade as his hair, Magpie as well but at the same time she really wanted to give Kai a slap across the face he wouldn't soon forget. **

"**What I do with my girlfriend is none of your business bird brain. And you're one to talk, sleeping with a tree."**

**This was not how Spencer had hoped the introduction would go, burying his head in one hand with a groan of agony. Brian and Ian were finding it amusing which didn't come as a surprise. Sakura came forward to hopefully rescue the situation.**

"**Now, now boys. Act your age in front of my sister. I didn't bring everyone together for you to throw crude insults at one another. Well don't just stand there, Specs. You can do better than just grunting in an undignified way."**

**Kai knew better than to disobey Sakura's wishes when it came to family, taking the sister's by surprise as he took Magpie's hand and kissed it. Even his former teammates were left in severe shock. Satisfied, Sakura patted Kai on the back, adding to his annoyance. **

"**That's more like it dear. And before I forget, there's someone who can't introduce themselves."**

**Spencer grabbed Kai by the back of his shirt to stop him flying off the wall as Sakura settled the blue bundle into Magpie's waiting arms.**

"**This is your nephew, Gou Erikus Hiwatari. Careful, he's a heavy little rascal." **

**Just as Tala feared, Magpie was smitten the second she saw Gou's sleeping face. He writhed a little at being suddenly given to someone else but settled quickly as his chubby hand wrapped around Magpie's forefinger. **

"**Oh, Sakura he's gorgeous. I'm sure mother will adore him. Have you told her?"**

"**No not yet. I'm worried that she'll get all preachy since Gou was born out of wedlock. Honestly I dread to think what she'd say about Kai. I never told her I was seeing someone."**

"**Well don't you worry sis. I've got your back. And I know Hope will support you as well. Wherever she is anyway."**

Tala withdrew from the memory to see Sakura pulling away from Magpie, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. It warmed him deep down to see that the sisters hadn't fallen out during the months of being apart. Parties would surely be awkward if they did.

Spencer unintentionally interrupted the sisterly reunion by entering the room with Gou on his hip. It looked like he'd just woken from his afternoon nap, rubbing tiredly at his lavender coloured eyes. Hoping Sakura's presence might encourage Gou to take his first steps, Spencer set the boy down on his stomach.

Gou was ecstatic when he saw his mother, almost crawling across the floor like a caterpillar with how much he wriggled. Sakura crouched down, her arms spread out to encourage Gou further. A good five minutes passed and Gou still hadn't tried to stand up. Kai strode over to his year old son, plucked him off the floor and set his tiny feet onto the carpet.

"C'mon kid. Just like we practised. Don't go all limp just coz your mom's here. You want cuddles you'll have to go get them. One step at time, Gou."

"Baba?"

"Don't Baba me young man. Pick those feet up."

"Baba?"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle as Gou plopped right back down on his butt, prompting a very frustrated sigh from Kai. Bless his soul the little mite just wanted to play, pulling at Kai's hair dangling in front of him. Tala resisted every urge he had to go and give Kai an almighty kick up the ass, instead letting Jenna out of the kitchen hoping she could help things along.

"Jenna, fetch."

All eyes were on the chestnut/white husky as she plodded over to where Kai and Gou were. Sakura was understandably nervous of her son being near a dog she didn't know, Magpie giving her hand a squeeze for comfort. Jenna first gave Kai a good face licking making everyone laugh. He'd always been more of a cat person but didn't hate dogs, just their habit of giving slobbery kisses.

"Yes Jenna, I love you too. Now stop licking my face you stupid mutt."

Jenna whined and laid down giving Kai the biggest, sweetest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen, her curly tail wagging ever so slightly. Heaving another sigh, Kai stepped back to let the pup have a shot at getting Gou onto his feet. Jenna didn't seem bothered that Gou was pulling hard on her thick coat of fur, giving his butt a boosting nudge with her snout.

Hearts raced as little by little, Gou started to take his first steps, Jenna by his side loyally. Gou gained confidence with every stride taken, slowly leaning less and less on Jenna. Just as he was about to reach Sakura, his little legs gave way. Everyone in the room lunged forward to catch him; only relaxing when Gou landed in his mother's loving arms.

"Mama! Miss you." Gou sobbed, pressing his face into the crook of Sakura's neck.

"I know Chunks. Mama missed you too."

Everyone melted inside as they watched mother and son sharing a tender embrace, more so when Kai joined in and kissed them both on the forehead.

"Baba pew!"

"Yes well blame the overgrown rat for covering me in slobber."

"Baba go dip-dip!"

Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow. Who on Earth was teaching her son to talk? Kai huffed and poked Gou playfully between the eyes making the boy whimper.

"Fine I'll go wash. If I hear you've been bad when I get back, I'll have Uncle Spencer give you a pop on the butt."

Gou visibly shrunk at the threat and didn't perk up until Kai had gone. Spencer however gave Sakura a reassuring look to say he wouldn't lay a finger on Gou, not even in scolding. And he probably never had. While she waited for Kai to come back, Sakura sat on the nearest sofa, joined by Jenna.

Despite having seen how good the young husky had been when handling Gou, Sakura was still nervous of having her near him. She couldn't help it. Her once suppressed motherly instincts were flowing out uncontrollably. Jenna seemed to understand this, setting a paw gently upon Sakura's thigh and gave a little bark.

Magpie and Tala both relaxed when they watched Sakura reaching out to pet Jenna, sitting down on the opposite sofa. Spencer occupied himself by going to make drinks, returning with a tray laden with cups of hot coco. Once everyone present had their drink in hand, Spencer allowed himself to relax.

"So then Sakura. How have things been over in the States?"

"Same as always, Spencer. Looks like nothing has changed here either. Well…maybe aside from you guys getting a dog."

"Yeah that was Tala's idea. Jenna's a good pup. She's been helping to look after Gou since she got here. Aside from her arrival, nothing much has happened. Just out of curiosity, does you mother know about Gou yet?"

Spencer vividly recalled Sakura being quite nervous of her and Magpie's mother learning of Gou's existence and that his father was practically Russian nobility by this point. It wouldn't surprise him if Kai's future mother in law was still unaware of his and Gou's existence.

"No, not yet. I know I should tell her. What if she doesn't approve of my choices? I don't know if I could even keep living if everything I hold dear is ripped away from me."

"Your mother wouldn't get a say in the matter, Sakura. Regardless of her opinion Kai will marry you. Even if he has to drag you onto the bloody moon he'll have your hand in marriage. Kai's changed since meeting you, Sakura. Even if he doesn't show it often. Having you and Gou in his life has made him a better person."

Spencer took a big swig of his drink, feeling it burn on the way down his throat. Some mild banging in the distance caught everyone's attention but shrugged it off. Ian was probably just winding Kai up again.

"So that mother of yours can kick and scream all she wants, we won't sit back and let her destroy everything you've worked hard to gain. Gou being born out of wedlock shouldn't matter. What does matter is that his father hasn't left you to raise him alone. The same goes for you Maggie-May. Your happiness should come before anything else."

Tala wasn't sure why Spencer had taken to calling Magpie that name, other than it being a mix of Magpie and the month she was born. However he did know that she hated it and was soon chasing Spencer around the house with the nearest blunt object she could find.

Sakura wasn't sure if she should be concerned for Spencer's safety or laugh at the fact he was running from a woman a quarter his size. Ian zipping out the front door with threats of intense agony following after him told Sakura and Tala that Magpie was more than mildly annoyed.

When Kai returned he looked a little concerned, glancing over his shoulder as he strode over to where Sakura sat. Gou happily hugged his father now he was clean but didn't stray far from Sakura's lap.

"Dare I ask what riled your sister up this time Sakura?"

"I think Spencer said something she didn't like. Took after him with Brian's baseball bat and even threatened Ian. She'll calm down shortly I'd imagine."

A howl of pain in the distance prevented Kai from responding. Tala let out a huff and went off to rescue Spencer from his deranged girlfriend before he needed a coffin preparing, shaking his head in mild amusement. Scuffling could be heard shortly afterward followed by pure silence.

Spencer dragged himself into the sitting room and just as he collapsed on the sofa, a series of bangs came from upstairs. It sounded almost like a bed being rocked violently. Jenna abandoned her seat by Sakura to snuggle with Spencer, licking a painful looking lump on his forehead making him wince.

A little later on Kai took Sakura and Gou out for a stroll while the weather was calm. Despite it being clear the air held a nasty chill so they were all wrapped up warm. Gou had flat down refused to go in his stroller and waded through the snow while clasping onto the coats of his parents, little ears covered by fuzzy blue earmuffs.

The snow soon got too deep for Gou to plod through, settled first on Kai's hip but Gou wanted a better view of the street so with help from Sakura he was sat on his dad's shoulders. At first Kai was content to give his son a lift but slowly grew to regret it as tiny gloved hands pulled on his hair. Sakura couldn't stop herself from giggling at the pained expressions on Kai's face every time Gou yanked a little too hard in an attempt to steer him in another direction.

Two hours were quick to pass by so the small family called it a day to avoid falling ill from too much exposure. Spencer was sat alone in the living room when they returned, quickly moving to pluck Gou off of his temporary pony. Tala sauntered in from the kitchen and took Sakura's coat, hanging it on the rack by the door. Kai went back out the door once he'd located his car keys leaving Sakura to wonder where he was going.

After an hour of waiting Kai's plan became known as he pulled up outside a fancy looking restaurant with Sakura. Venturing into the warmth, they were greeted by a waiter and shown to a table in a private room away from prying eyes. Orders were placed once seated and the waiter bobbed a little bow before taking the order slip into the kitchen. The duo wasn't waiting long for their food, digging in silently once the waiter left them in peace.

Dinner passed by like a hazy blur and soon Sakura was back at Tala's abode. The boys had all vanished with the exception of Spencer and Gou. Magpie had calmed during Sakura's absence but that did little to make Spencer comfortable around the temperamental brunette. Suffering her wrath had left a vicious mental scar.

Spencer deeply regretted staying back to watch the sisters as somewhere close to 11pm they were both giggling like crazy schoolgirls. Tala, Brian and Ian returned just before their giant of a brother could lose his final shred of sanity. Since Kai wasn't with the returning trio, Sakura assumed Spencer would be driving her to Hiwatari mansion, plucking Gou into her arms as she stood to leave. Confusion settled in quickly when Ian took the sleeping boy away and for a moment Sakura felt wounded.

"Don't worry Sakura." Spencer soothed. "Gou's staying with us for the night so you can Kai can make up for all the time you've missed together. Come on, the midget won't wait all night."

Hearing she wasn't being robbed of her son lifted the sudden weight from Sakura's shoulders, following Spencer to his car, a vague wobble in her stride. The drive to Kai's mansion felt like it took years but had in fact only been about ten minutes. Spencer escorted Sakura to the door, kissing her brow as he turned to go back to his vehicle.

To the door came a maid, all prim and proper but her attitude did little to reflect her appearance. She gave a little bow, raising her skirt a little as she did, and then proceeded to lead Sakura up the stairs. The interior of the building always awed Sakura when she saw it. Coming out of her thoughts, she saw the young maid had stopped outside a door, smiling softly at her. Sakura bowed in thanks, receiving one in return and let herself into the dark room.

Scanning her Cyan blue eyes around the area, Sakura noticed a beam of light shining down onto the bed. There she found Kai cuffed to the headboard, naked, and with a top hat covering his unmentionables. Judging by the look on his face he'd lost a bet of some kind. He might've been one of the world's best beybladers but boy did he suck at most card games. Stepping a little closer, Sakura found a small note leaning against the concealing hat that read;

"_Have fun. And you're welcome. T."_

Sakura rolled her eyes in amusement. Of course this had all been Tala's idea. The jangling of a chain told Sakura that Kai was most uncomfortable in his current position and trying to get free with little to no success. His cheeks were a little flushed telling the watching brunette that he was somewhere between tipsy and shitfaced drunk. If there was one thing Sakura knew, it was that Kai could drink pretty much anyone under the table.

"Honey, whatever you do, do not lift that hat."

"Oh? And why not?"

Kai's face went an even darker pink then to red and Sakura finally caught on to what Tala had done. For all his confidence in other departments, Kai was quite nervous in regards to being unclothed, even around Sakura who had bore him a fine son. Now that Sakura thought about it, she couldn't really remember exactly what happened. Only that it involved Tala, Brian, and pack of playing cards, Viagra and copious amounts of alcohol. One thing led to another and then Gou came along nine months later.

Piercing blue eyes shone with mischief, telling Kai he was in for a long night. But in truth a long night not involving paperwork was something he needed badly. An almost girly shriek escaped his mouth when Sakura ripped the hat from its resting place, exposing him entirely and delighting her with the sight of his erect loins in all their girth.

Kai had no chance to protest against whatever ideas were circling in Sakura's mind, the words he'd been attempting to say coming out as moans of pleasure instead. No matter how many times Sakura gave him head, Kai was always surprised by her doing it. She just didn't strike him as the type to. A few sucks was all it took to break him, pulling harder at the cuffs restraining him until they finally broke.

Grasping at Sakura's silken brown locks, Kai dragged her up to meet his gaze and smashed their lips together, ripping her clothes away with eager hands. Sakura didn't protest, allowing her future husband what he wanted. After all, she craved for every part of him. Slowly, Kai moved from Sakura's lips to her jaw then her enticing pale neck, giving the warm flesh a few violent sucks. Sakura couldn't help but curl her toes as Kai repeated the process around every inch of her throat, her back arched so much that their chests touched.

Lower still the kissing went and Sakura didn't know how much more she could take. By the time Kai reached her naval she was trembling from head to toe in bliss. He glanced up at her, his amethyst orbs shining with lust. Two could play at the teasing game and he would be the winner. Sakura both loved and hated it when Kai teased her the way he was now but god was he good at using his tongue. It made his night to hear Sakura moaning in ecstasy, pushing his tongue deeper.

Unable to stand much more, Sakura pulled Kai up for another kiss. He didn't refuse her what she wanted, blindly angling his sword into the right position and slotted it gently into her waiting scabbard. The rocking was slow at first. Kai wasn't sure when, but some time after his penny went into the slot Sakura had managed to roll him over and was now straddling him. Rather than force her back into submission, Kai allowed Sakura to have control so he could marvel at the sight of her naked body. Everything about her was perfect, even if she tried convincing him otherwise.

Kai's hips soon began to hurt from being ridden ferociously, rolling Sakura onto her back to repay her in kind. Neither of them cared if the slumbering staff were woken up; wrapped up in their own little world of boundless love. Pleasure neared its ultimate peak, thrusts breaking free from the steady rhythm to become erratic in nature. With strangled cries of names the end finally arrived.

Heavy panting was the only sound to be heard in the room now. Kai always forgot just how demanding the girl beneath him could be, drenched in sweat from riding her like a buck in heat. But she deserved all that and more. Because Sakura had given him everything he'd always wanted. Kai lifted Sakura from the bed and carried her into the bathroom so they could have a quick shower.

What started out as a regular shower ended up turning into make-out round two and suffice to say Kai was now utterly exhausted. Sakura chuckled at how tired he looked, kissing his brow tenderly. Somehow they both managed to get clean, dry and back into bed without falling over. While they'd been busy, someone had been in to change the bed so it was nice and clean for them to sleep in.

Kai tugged Sakura into his arms as they settled under the sheets, shifting a stray strand of hair out from her flushed face. Quietly he watched her drift to sleep. It wasn't until she was completely gone that Kai remembered he had something else for her other than his pent up hormones. On one hand Kai didn't want to wait until morning but on the other knew Sakura needed to sleep. He'd seen the dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping on the flight to Russia.

"Happy birthday my sweet blossom. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

The words were spoken in a hushed whisper but they still reached Sakura's ears. Kai knew they had because she smiled and snuggled closer, her face buried into the crook of his neck. Shuffling into a somewhat more comfortable position, Kai laid his head down on the fluffy pillows and allowed his eyes to close, bidding the world farewell for a few hours.

Sakura was roused by merry birdsong the following morning. Opening her blue eyes tentatively, she saw Kai still sleeping, holding true to the promise he'd made. He looked so innocent with his barriers down, almost childlike. Sakura fondly remembered the first night they spent together and how Kai wouldn't fall asleep unless she was facing away from him or he had his back to her. At start it had hurt but after a while Sakura came to understand that Kai was just afraid of being seen with his mask taken off.

Kai began to stir some ten minutes later, his amethyst orbs weary still. The first thing he saw upon waking fully was Sakura smiling down at him. He pulled a tired smile and pushed himself up just enough to plant a tender kiss to her lips, falling back onto his side almost immediately afterward making Sakura laugh a little.

"Good morning handsome. Surely I didn't work you too hard last night?"

"Sakura, you don't seem to understand just how demanding you are my love." He puffed. "I'm not as fit as I used to be y'know. Starting to get the infamous dad bod and the lack of energy that goes with it."

"That's not true and you know it. You're still the same sexy man I fell in love with."

Sakura snuggled close, bribing a surprised squeak from Kai.

"And you always will be. You could have the biggest beer belly in the world and I'd still find you the handsomest man alive. Now enough silly talk. We have to go pick up our son and spend some time as a family."

That last word reminded Kai that he still had something for Sakura in his bedside drawers. She was slightly confused at how awake he suddenly seemed considering he'd been pretty tired still not a few seconds ago.

"Kai? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, petal. Close your eyes for a second. No buts or whys. I'm not going anywhere."

Now Sakura was even more confused but did as Kai told her. She could hear him getting out of the bed and moving around but had no idea where he was going. Until her right hand was scooped into a gentle hold.

Thinking it was safe to look, Sakura turned to face behind her and found Kai down on one knee, staring up at her face. He looked to be pleading almost. From behind his back Kai revealed a small blue box that silenced Sakura before she could even begin to speak. And he didn't even have to ask the famous question, pinned to the floor with an extremely happy girlfriend sobbing tears of joy into his shoulder.

While this wasn't how Kai had expected his proposal to go he wouldn't have had it any other way as in truth, he couldn't even get the words out. Once Sakura calmed down and allowed him to sit up, Kai slipped a beautiful diamond/sapphire ring onto her finger. They kissed again, with more passion this time.

A ring for her finger wasn't the only surprise Kai had for Sakura, pulling a gorgeous pastel purple dress from his wardrobe accompanied by a soft beige shawl and matching pastel purple flat bottomed slippers. Once they were both groomed for the day, Kai helped Sakura into her new clothes and led her down to the table for breakfast.

All of the mansion staff who saw Sakura's ring gave their congratulations to her and their young master. Well…almost all of them. There was one old butler who was always grumpy and glared at Sakura every time he laid eyes on her. It wouldn't be a surprise if he considered Sakura unworthy of his master and would rather see him marry some stuck up rich girl.

Breakfast was uneventful…aside from Sakura trying to get Kai back upstairs for some quick fun but he was able to get her out the door and into a more family friendly dark blue Rolls Royce Phantom. By the time the newly engaged couple arrived at the house, Spencer was stood outside waiting for them. Without being told or asked he lifted Sakura from her seat and entered the building where Brian took her coat and hung it up.

Tala and Magpie emerged from the kitchen when Spencer called for them and they immediately spotted the ring but felt it impolite to make a fuss. Gou waddled into the room with Ian holding his tiny hands, losing his grip when the tot made a mad dash for Sakura.

"Mama!"

Gou squealed in delight at being lifted high into his mother's arms, hugging her neck tightly.

"Hello to you too Chunks. Did you have a good night winding your uncles and aunty up?"

"I be good."

Kai looked to Spencer inquisitively, receiving the thumbs up. It was rare for Gou to behave for anyone, especially if his mom was visiting.

"Been quiet as a mouse all night. No accidents either. That son of yours is growing up too fast Kai. Looks to me like you two made the most of your first night alone in months."

Spencer shrugged his eyebrows in a suggestive manner that Gou thankfully missed, too busy laughing at Ian pulling faces at him until Magpie thwacked the blue haired midget on the head and Gou laughed harder. Everyone else rolled their eyes, wondering what got Magpie's knickers in a twist all of a sudden. If he had to guess, Kai would say she'd suffered his immediate payback on Tala and not gotten much sleep. Said redhead looked pretty weary as he eased himself onto the nearest seat.

Most of the morning passed by with little struggle as everyone talked and laughed. Shortly before dinner time, Gou approached Sakura with a large envelope in his hands, holding it out for her to take. Thinking the boy had drawn something for her, Sakura opened the package immediately. It wasn't a drawing inside. There in Sakura's hand was official papers declaring her Russian citizenship! Kai had been in the kitchen when she opened it, pounced on the second he returned to the living room having heard somebody sobbing.

Looking around, Kai tried to identify why his fiancé was crying. Gou was standing with a confused look on his face, possibly on the verge of tears himself just by seeing Sakura crying. Locating the papers Kai finally understood. Sakura wasn't upset. Her tears were once again borne of happiness. He'd fought hard to get the process hurried along, unable to stand being without the mother of his child for much longer.

"Mama sad?"

"No son. Come here you little goofball."

Gou hastily complied, crashing into the waiting arms of his parents. Once again everyone else came out of hiding to see what all the fuss was about.

"Why mama cry Baba?"

"Well Gou. That envelope you gave her had some very important papers inside. Once everything is sorted out she won't have to keep leaving us anymore."

It took a few minutes for Gou to process what he'd been told but once the words sunk in he was over the moon, shrieking happily and holding Sakura tight.

"Mama Home now!"

"Not yet sweetie." Sakura chuckled, ruffling Gou's wild hair. "I have to bring my stuff over first."

Spencer cleared his throat in both suspicious timing and a way that made Sakura think he was up to no good. Just what had these crafty men been planning behind her back?

"Sorry to burst your bubble Sakura but you'll be moving in as of tonight. Your belongings are being flown over as I speak. During your last visit we had Ian get a print of your house key. Moving is a stressful thing without having a child thrown into the mix so we all took it upon ourselves to get the move done for you. There's really only one you have to do yourself as it's not our place to do so."

Sakura could not believe her ears. First Kai proposes after a night of passion then gets given her new citizenship and now hears that within the next few days her home in America would be empty of her belongings. It all felt so unreal. Like she'd dreamt it all up. Kai moved away briefly when a call came through on his phone. When he returned and smile was plastered on his face from ear to ear.

"That was the movers. They just delivered everything to the mansion. Now there's only one thing left to do, Sakura. I'll be here with you but it's not a call I can make."

Then it finally hit Sakura. Her mother didn't know she was moving and would no doubt have a fit when she saw her daughter's stuff gone. Magpie set a supportive hand on Sakura's shoulder to say she'd be present for the call too.


End file.
